


At Long Last

by Dolimir



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus on the transport to Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaris (lunaris1013)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaris1013/gifts).



Having been a ranger for twelve years, Marcus had traveled in far more appalling conditions with companions light years more disagreeable than Stephen, but for the first time his accommodations actually bothered him, which didn’t make any sense.

He knew he needed to keep his mind on the mission, so he took a moment to trace the source of his discomfort. The answer came faster than he was expecting. It wasn’t that he minded his assignment, it was that his duty took him away from Her.

After losing everything in his life, who could have predicted he’d actually find love?


End file.
